Conventional cable testing devices are utilized by Information Technology Technicians around the world every day to test Cat 5 and other cables that facilitate data communications in buildings. Every cable must be tested when installed and/or modified to verify that it is working properly. Each test is conducted from one termination point (usually in a wall jack) to a second termination point (often in a patch panel in a data/computer closet). Conventional cable testing devices are costly, heavy and provide limited functionality.
When testing has been completed on each connection and results marked for each wall connection, technicians must bring equipment and floor plans back to the office where a CAD technician will update the CAD floor plan and cabling diagram for the facility. This process leaves room for human error or worse yet, lost records.